Opposite Persuasion
by liddobee
Summary: A series of Eren and Levi, with one or both being female. Some stories might have continuations, some might not. 2ND: Levi and Eren have no choice, but to engage in a quickie. FormerProfessor!Levi/Fem!Eren [Org. posted on AO]
1. Handle Me: LA x FEJ

**Back with another fic. I did post this one to AO under the same name. I am new to the SNK fandom, so I am "testing the waters," if you will. I am also getting into gender bending, so if you have any character/relationship suggestions for the upcoming chapters, let me know in the comments. I will try my best to bring forth anyone's SNK GB needs~**

 **Also, this chapter will get another part. I am just not sure if it will be the next chapter or not.**

* * *

Placing her small, purple clutch on the counter, Eren could not remember the last time she entered into a silent home. No soft pitter-patter of paws hitting the floor to usher her in, not even the sound of groaning from the kitchen could be heard to remind her exactly why she was in charge of the cooking…

That chapter of her life had ended.

Jean had packed his things and even took Pookie with him.

It was for the best. He wanted to sleep with her all the while imagining her sister, Mikasa. At least, that's how she saw it. He pleaded otherwise, but Eren could sense something in him. She knew him _that_ well.

A blank canvas took up her apartment's living room floor. It would not do with company over. She expected two angels to roll in front of her building any minute now. Angels that required space.

Tugging it by the corner, she slid the thing to the far end of the room. It would be safer off to the side especially with two fireballs running around and she had no time to roll the thing up now.

Eren was a full-time art student who babysat on the side in order to keep up with necessities. Of course, she would pick up extra cash here and there through commission. Such the life of an art student, there was no cutting around that. Many wondered how she managed to make it each month, and sometimes she even baffled herself in the best ways when it came to making a buck.

The brunette normally didn't babysit on the weekends, but Mr. Ackerman said he had a special occasion to attend and no one else to rely on. Money was money, Eren was in.

Sunday, June 25th

11:55AM

Turning the corner

"Ehh- didn't I tell him _not_ to put him and his family at risk by sending quick texts like that," she spoke under her breath as her fingers typed out a word in acknowledgement.

Heading for the entrance, Eren buzzed them in and waited until her bell chimed. She was on the fourth floor.

Opening her door, the three figures revealed before her were quite familiar. She had met the Ackerman family through her sister, Mikasa. Levi was her supervisor at the local crime unit and he had gained full-custody of his two girls without a proper caregiver in line. That was almost three years ago, two-and-a-half to be more exact. It had been Eren he turned to and he still kept going back to her after all this time.

His kids were practically hers, Monday through Friday, even when she had exams the next day. They were worth it.

Standing front and center, as she would be in all her _glory,_ was Camila Evelyn Ackerman. The oldest of the two girls and the Ackerman family's reigning _princess_. Her soft brown hair was tied up in a neat bun today while little daisy stickers adorned the corners of her cloudy blue eyes. _Her mother's work_ , Eren thought as she scooped the girl up to greet her, getting greeted back with excited legs wrapping around her waist and arms clutching her neck.

She must have ballet later. Her stockings were already on and Eren saw the hint of a leotard poking from underneath Camila's collar.

"Eren!" The mousy squeal was muffled because Camila had thrown her face into Eren's shoulder, finding any way to mesh into her body. The beautiful six-year-old princess always hated when they parted. Now that her sight was free of amber locks, Eren smiled at Levi and the second angel who he held.

Elaine Catherine Ackerman had turned two five months ago. Her blonde hair was slowly fading away now, turning into a color much more like her sister's even though she did not have much hair to begin with. At the moment, her sea blue eyes were riddled with wetness and her chubby hands were fisted against her daddy's chest as she tried to burrow back into him, but clearly he was trying to give her away. She looked as if she had just been forced from a really _good_ car ride nap.

Eren had long put Camila down in their greeting. The little girl running off to probably find Pookie... Oh, the disappointment she would face.. That would have to be dealt with at another time.

Clasping one of Elaine's little curls between two fingers, Eren lightly tugged on it and that made her blue eyes widen and her body stiffen for a second before she started to smile. She was fully watching Eren now and was prepared to be handed over. Her reaching-forward arms made the message clear enough. _This one is a strange one_ , Eren mused as Levi passed his daughter over.

"Ballet today?"

"Yes," Levi responded as he closed the door behind them, making sure everyone's shoes were accounted for by the mat. They walked further into the apartment to place the girls' things in Eren's room. Camila had already beat them there, making herself comfortable in the bed with the television already on. Her pretty bun was still above the covers, head certainly not on the pillows either. She had been trained well in the art of relaxation and vanity. "Erwinne is prepared to take her when the time comes. Right now, she has an emergency she must attend to for a few hours… No matter, this will not be a habit."

"Nothing is a problem here," Eren rest assured him. There was no weekend to be stolen from her. She was a single woman with absolutely no weekend plans now. "Just want to make sure we keep her lookin' extra pretty for when Mommy comes, right, Mila?" She spoke over her shoulder back at the princess.

"Right!" She gave one firm nod like her father would if he were to address a captain.

Elaine did not care for the talking exchange. She started to wiggle in Eren's arms and that got her father's notice. "Did you want her playpen in here or out there?"

"Out there is fine, I made room."

The two adults left the bedroom to venture back. Eren could feel a soft relief after placing Elaine in her playpen. One would think her arms would be used to this after two solid years… Looking down at her with a smile, Eren could not believe how much sleep this one got and loved. She had immediately wrapped herself in her plush green blanket, laying on the floor of the pen. Thumb in mouth this time instead of binky, Eren would _not_ let Daddy see. Not this time.

The brunette stretched out her arms above her to ease the irritation and then strolled towards her kitchen.

Levi had already made his way over there after setting up in the living room.

"Erwinne knows where I live?" Eren made conversation as she waltzed through the archway. "I don't believe I've met her…" Her words trailed off into a soft murmur, visions of blonde locks filled her head. Only visions she had created from pictures she had seen. Pictures Camila had, not Levi.

"You have not and I gave her it this morning. You know, that cold woman cannot have her Mila looking a mess, so she had time to stop by. Pain in my ass-"

 _I wonder how she got that bun so tight…_ "At least we do not have to worry about you taking over that duty. Can you imagine?" She gave him a playful smirk before throwing open her fridge. "Can you stay for a cup?" She had milk in her hands, but she was referring to her Keurig.

"Eren, I don't drink the cheap stuff."

"Ehhhh- this was not _cheap,_ I'll have you know. And you scared of powdered coffee or something?"

"I like beans. I also find tea sufficient."

She had the cups for tea too… She guessed he wanted _leaves_ though.

"Tea it is and feel special, you're getting the _real_ stuff," she snickered and then started to boil her tea leaves on the stove. He did say he had a special occasion, but he was making no rush to head out the door.

Her back was turned to him. She could feel the air behind her move, but she did _not_ expect his next move. Soft hands were placed on the curve of her hips, she could feel their warmth through the thin material of her leggings. She had just gotten back from errands that morning and sometimes errands called for fitness clothes to be used outside of the gym. Especially if she knew she had to be a busy body.

A shiver ran down her spine. He was back at this again. "Last time, you dodged me, Eren."

"You don't know what you're signing up for," she persisted while turning off the stove. She needed to face him. Here and now. "I've felt this." She grabbed his hands and placed them against his own chest. "I know what I want, but you can't go grabbing me and not tell me what _you_ want."

He had made a move on her two days ago and only after she had nearly blurted out her crush on him. Mikasa said to go for it, she wouldn't have tried it without her blessing. No way, her crush had been too sacred for far too many months to carelessly whirl it around.

"For you to take me on." The words vanished behind his eyes. Eren could not stop gazing into his dull blue hues, except now she could have sworn she saw a glimmer. In a blink of a moment, his arms were around her and pulling her figure closer. "I must leave soon, but _take me._ " His voice turned into a husky whisper. She wanted him dead for how wet she had become.

Death would also be good for how easy she was willing to become. Levi Ackerman was thee only person who could dick her down any day. However, she _never_ imagined it would happen in less than 48 hours of her confession and did not want it too.

That was _too_ easy. Even for her own lewd mind.

Soon her arousal was not even a secret to him because his hands were smoothing down toward her ass. Fingers slipping along the waistband of her leggings. "Mhn?" she heard him grunt out a sound in question. No surprise, he probably noticed the light pool of wetness that stained his suit pants' thigh. He had somehow worked his leg between both of hers, his thigh nestled against her crotch. "How thick are these?" He tugged back the band and snapped the material against her.

Redness covered her cheeks. The ones on her face. She tried to swallow, but she guessed all the moisture from her mouth had traveled south. "They were four bucks." These leggings were an older pair and ones she never wore to the gym. She could not afford to bend over in these.

Pulling free from his grip, Eren provided their hot bodies some distance. Her body met the other side of the kitchen, butt touching the opposite counter top.

His figure loomed over her. The distance did not last long. She needed to cut him with a knife before he pounced again. "Levi, you're playing me, player."

"I am not a player. My ex-wife was my last."

She didn't need to know, but something made her wonder if he had waited.. For her? How could that be… No way. She had been with Jean. He couldn't have predicted their demise. Who would wait around based on _that_ drop of a hat?

With this pause in all the commotion, Eren was able to gather some of her bearings and saliva. With a curt clear of her throat, she huffed, "I will take you on. Under one condition." Her finger was held in front of his nose.

"Anything."

"You come back to me. Tonight. I know Erwinne is taking the girls, but you, you come back."

No words were returned. Simply, the man pounced.

She grit her teeth as his clothed hard-on rubbed against her. _Too hell with it!_ Her softly sun-kissed fingers pulled on dark chocolate locks, a grunt escaped his throat, which only caused mini vibrations to travel onto her sensitive neck. When had his lips found her skin? How was she still able to breathe? She noticed the pudding feeling in her legs.

She heard herself panting.

And, his hair. So soft. She had the urge to yank. _Next time._

All of this stimulation was great. Much more than Jean had ever given, but it all still required _precious_ time.

Rocking her hips once, her wetness spread over the front of his suit slacks. These tights needed to go as soon as he did… Did he like that she left a mess? What about that special occasion… She shook her head and started to push his away.

Levi pulled back at the refusal and gave her an open stare. Gears were turning in there, Eren could tell because the moment was so good, so why stop.

"Do you need me to say I'll come back or-"

"You've said enough. Don't you have plans, mister?" A laugh followed her words as she really took a look at his face now. He almost looked flustered. She could see a few beads of sweat near his brow and how his bangs looked tousled. "I also have girls to get back to…" It should have struck her how weird it was how normal they were speaking, limbs tangled together like _this_ in her kitchen. For the first time. However, he was too ridiculous for her to care.

"I will be back."

Their bodies were free. She quietly handed him a damp paper towel to help his pants situation. "You sure you can't stay for tea?" She had been the one to pull them apart, but yet she still kept wanting him to stay.

"This was my tea," he pointed to his leg. She flinched. He did not just say that. "I must be going. I know you'll treat my girls right. We'll find out later how you handle me."

Later was promising. Also, later was later and that was definitely too long. Much too long. Luckily, she had two angels to pass the time with.


	2. With the Quickness: LA x FEJ

**I totally forgot I cross-posted to FF and I apologize! If you want to follow my current stories, the best place is on AO3 where I go by liddobee as I always post there first. Also, I changed this series to just be focused on Eren x Levi, with one or both of them genderbent. Please enjoy and let me know if you did ~**

* * *

He had her pinned over the bed. She was perfect in that very moment. He didn't have to deal with being entrapped by her face. Her features were far too distracting. They did not have time for slow pleasures today. Her roommate would be home soon.

Usually they would fool around in his home and not have to endure this kind of pesky scenario. The only difference was that time of year finally arrived when his house guest would fly in for vacation to catch up on life. Some might try to find ways around it with a guest over and even stay incognito. Then there was Levi who nearly suffered a migraine at the mere thought of fooling around in the same house as Hanji, especially if she caught wind that Eren was a former student of his. He also didn't have faith in Eren lying to her about how their relationship blossomed.

His lover was as terrible a liar as she was at keeping quiet. He had become quite familiar.

"To think I once believed you had an indoor voice," he mused while he rubbed his cock between her plushy thighs. Her sweet pussy lips clung around his shaft as he forced his way to her clit. She was already so wet, it was easy for his cock to glide around. Honestly, Levi felt surprised he hadn't slipped inside was the only place they weren't connected.

He made sure to periodically check for how heavy he was pressing his weight on her. She claimed she could take it, but he was aware of her smaller frame. He was also becoming aware of the time again.

"It's wrong you're this tight," he nearly spoke in a hiss to override its airiness before he tightly grit his teeth together and pushed forward. He held the base of his shaft while the rest filled his writhing lover. Blood rushed through his body to pump straight into his eager cock and he did his best to remain cool. It did not seem difficult since his heat was set for south. Eren was already so slick and ready, pink folds glistening around his pulsing length every inch of the way.

"Fuck me more often," she retorted and gasped accordingly that moment his cock pressed deeper until their bodies completely met. Her sweet pussy kissing his pelvis. He didn't hesitate to start rocking his hips and soon found a steady rhythm inside of her. With time and motion, her tightness gave in and became more fit to form, allowing for better wiggle room.

He watched as her ass bounced against him with every single stroke within her walls. The ripples created could effortlessly hypnotize. Moments slipped by and getting lost in her body should have already been out of the question. He had to be fast. During the course of building momentum, his heavily-hanging ball sack constantly slapped her and added emphasis to the faster drilling. The sound of skin on skin increased when he summoned even more stamina to quicken his thrusts, powerful force embedded in each one as he released all his energy reserves. He went so fast he could barely make out the space between them while his cock still roughly rocked back and forth inside. His movements were much more shallow from his perspective above her back.

Now Levi indulged in her sounds rather than throw judgements. She had no shame and let her mouth hang open as she wildly moaned, head lolling forward. Her fists clamped onto the sheets as if for dear life, knuckles turning pale. He took one hand off her hips and placed it on top of hers. Her fingers spread apart and his own nicely fit between the spaces as he clutched onto her. His body was basically glued to hers now, face buried in her luscious, brown locks to take in her intoxicating smell, the sound of his intake barely reminiscent of smooth with how heated and close he was. He needed her _closer_.

Angling his lower body, the head of his cock began to attack the area inside of her that he knew was her favorite, the area that brought her _there_ without the touch of her clit. It wasn't easy and demanded constant attention and energy, but he knew he had all of that within him. Just another reason that kept her by his side. Despite his well-received talent, today would be different, he would use it all, use _her_ all. That area, her clit and more, if she really didn't turn into a mess by the first two.

"Oh fuck, right there," she mewled in between heavy gasps. He had been consistently driving the head of his cock there, no aim to switch it up. She writhed underneath him before falling into his rhythm, beginning to push back into his forward plunges. "So deep," she whimpered and her thighs began to quiver.

"Yeah, makes you want to come for me?" He'd never admit it, but he was proud he sounded somewhat intelligible. It was difficult not to lose himself to her perfectly wet grasp.

"Mnnn, Levi, please!" She completely ignored his question because he had snaked his hand to her clit. He needed her there before him, for his ego, for his manhood and for his bragging rights. Oh, and because he loved her and put her before himself, if he was being honest and thankfully he could in the safety of his own head.

"Give me what I want," he whispered against her ear. She slightly jerked her head, her ears sensitive to the touch. His hot breath and lightly damp lips probably weren't helping the naughty sensation either.

Circling his index finger around that perfect pearl, his fucking was erratic without much thought as he previously had, jabbing into her in all sorts of directions now. Her moans could barely come out, getting cut off quick every time she tried to catch her breath to keep up with him. Both of his hands made it back to her hips to grip her tight and stop her from moving about because this had to be all him. They needed to get there, approximately five minutes ago. He would have to stay in control and own it.

"Let go," she practically sobbed, she tried to fight under his harsh grip. He dug his trimmed nails into her to get his point across. She caved in and turned her face to bury it against the blankets, noises relentlessly coming out of her. One pump, two pumps, each thrust he made was hard and a bit more clear to count compared to before. He never stopped paying attention to her clit, frequently circling around it and gently stroking over it every so often, fully aware direct stimulation would be too much for her to enjoy. She preferred what he liked to call 'teasing.' Her whole body shook under him and then she entirely slumped onto the bed as if her own weight had become a burden. She transformed into a pile of gulps for air and shakey breathing. Eren being this quiet was a telltale sign of completion.

He knew her mannerisms all to well. His turn would not be long. Going back to his erratic nature, Eren's swollen walls quivered around his shaft, making her hold tighter. Everything became too sensitive to her after an orgasm and that only benefitted Levi's own. He smacked her ass once before gripping it, his hips trembling as his cock rammed inside one last time and then his cum filled her to the brim. He closed his eyes after they had nearly rolled to the back. Pulses of pleasure raked over his body and now he could be found slumped over the convincingly lifeless Eren.

It didn't take them long to pull out of the sexual daze. They had to considering the time. They meant to rush from the start and their results didn't seem promising. If it had been his house, the aftermath would have played out differently. All they could do was hope Eren's roommate wasn't punctual to his usual off-of-work routine.

Eren frowned when Levi placed his palm on her face, both of them already dressed. He didn't favor saying goodbye, but they had the rest of their day to attend and, in all honesty, Levi wasn't comfortable in her home to dedicate an entire day there. "Don't give me that look," he softly scolded before leaning in and kissing her lips. She didn't pull back and quickly reciprocated.

"He really doesn't mind," she uttered after they parted.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't stay. I am not staying. You'll simply have to be patient and wait for my house to be free and possibly exorcized."

"How funny," she groaned. "You know damn well I'd be over if you gave the word. I don't see why you keep hiding this…"

"You're right, there's nothing to hide. I'm saving us both a headache."

A few more minutes of bickering, they finally gave a true goodbye. Heading out of her bedroom, alone, Levi realized he probably should have chose Eren as a human shield. She had offered to walk him out, but he didn't wish for her to exert any extra energy…

Jean instantly furrowed his brows when their eyes met. Her roommate was horrible at common decency and could rarely hold a facade. And, of course, Levi's worst case scenario occurred when he least felt prepared. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? Clearly, enough to give him that _pretty_ expression.

"Hello," the irritated man mumbled and Levi almost took a step back because he had actually initiated something between them. Maybe Eren's house needed to be purified too. "On your way?"

Levi chose to wave since Jean was quickly onto the next thing. He stopped a snort, which felt like fighting a reflex, absolutely unnatural. If him standing by the front door was any indication, Levi could just grant the man with the title of Sherlock. "On my way. Have a good evening." He had no sincere care for what Jean's evening entailed, but he was a gentleman when it served him best.

"Night." He caught Jean's word right before the entrance closed and the awkwardness of that small encounter made him sigh in relief when it ended. Yes, he really needed to free his house of its yearly demon, the sooner the better.


End file.
